


Fries or Head

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian is always over the top how does Kurt even deal





	Fries or Head

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have nothing

“I'm either in the mood for french fries or to rip someone's head off. Hmmmm. Decisions, decisions.” Were the first words Kurt heard from his boyfriend’s mouth,causing the paler man to lift his head from where he was writing and stare at him 

“What the fuck Sebastian?” He huffed out and set down his pen with a sigh,wondering where he had gone wrong in his life to have to deal with the Amman standing in front of him. 

“Listen. I’ve had a shit day today and the salt from fries would be delicious but yelling at someone would make me feel better” Sebastian shrugged and flopped next to Kurt on the couch “besides it’s not like you’ve never said weird shit after you leave the office” he poked his boyfriend’s side ignoring the squawk of indignation from him with a bright grin. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at him “go away I have work to do” he moved away from him and went back to his writing


End file.
